


The Beginning of Forever

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Wedding Planning, Weddings, engaged!klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Following Rachel’s move out of the loft, Kurt and Blaine embark on the journey towards getting married.  Will life get in the way of some decisions?  Will everything go as smoothly as planned?  Who knows, but one thing is for certain, neither Kurt nor Blaine can’t wait to call the other one his husband.





	1. The Start

“Well,” Kurt said, loading the last box into the U-Haul, “that’s the last of it.”

Rachel looked over at her friends, grateful for their help. “I really appreciate all the help getting everything packed up and in here,” she said, looking up at the back of the truck full of boxes. “I still can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

Blaine chuckled. “Well, believe it. Where are you planning on stopping?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel answered. “I think we’re just going to go as far as we can before we stop.”

“And you’re sure you don’t need any help getting out there?” Kurt asked, silently hoping the answer was no.

“No,” Rachel assured him. “My dads are meeting me in Pittsburgh and we’ll decide when I get there whether we’ll stay there for the night or keep going.”

“Well, good luck Rachel!” Blaine said as he opened the door to the driver’s seat for his friend. “Make sure you keep in touch!”

“I will, guys,” Rachel promised. She hugged each of them one last time before getting in the truck.

“Call us if you need anything!” Kurt said just before Blaine shut the door. 

Rachel rolled down the window. “I will. See you in six months?”

“See you in six months!” the boys responded. 

“If not before,” Kurt added. 

Kurt and Blaine stepped onto the curb and waved as Rachel pulled away. They stayed there waving until the U-Haul was out of sight. After a few moments, they took hold of each other’s hand and went back inside their building. Silently they climbed the stairs, both excited for the simple fact that when the walked inside their apartment this time, it was all theirs. No Santana, no Sam, no Rachel. They were all alone in their own apartment in Bushwick. There was no one there to keep them up at night, and at the same time there was no one there that they would scar for life. 

“This is it,” Blaine whispered excitedly as he reached for their door. “Our own apartment.”

“Sounds awfully grown up,” Kurt whispered in return. “No roommates, just us. Living together on our own.”

“Sounds amazingly grown up when you put it that way,” Blaine said. He slid the door open and Kurt and Blaine both walked in and looked around. There were still slight traces that they had had roommates before. Rachel’s curtains were still up. There was still some vegan food in the refrigerator. Pictures were scattered throughout the apartment of Rachel and Kurt. However, for the first time since moving to New York, Kurt and Blaine were standing in the middle of their own apartment. They were living together, alone. No need to worry about roommates or the lack of privacy. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Kurt asked. “Just last week you moved back in. And at that time, Rachel was still doing Funny Girl on Broadway. She hadn’t gotten this TV gig just yet.”

“Kurt, I promise you that I am more that ready to live here with you, roommate or no roommate. I get why I needed to leave before, but that’s all behind us now. What matters is that you and I now have our own apartment here in New York. We’re starting our lives together, officially.”

Kurt smiled at the thought of a life where Blaine was a completely permanent fixture in his life. No more moving around and staying a couple nights a week at Blaine’s place and then a couple nights and Kurt’s place. “Speaking of that, you know what we should start doing?”

Blaine’s eyes suddenly glimmered with hope. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” 

A huge grin spread across Kurt’s face. “I am. I know we said to wait until after college, but who cares now? Summer’s coming up, so we’ll have more time on our hands to really plan things out. Let’s get married. Let’s start planning that wedding.”

Kurt barely got the words out before Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt. It was supposed to be a brief kiss, but it quickly turned into something more passionate, the emotions of having the apartment to themselves and beginning to plan their wedding getting to both of them. Without speaking a word, Kurt and Blaine headed towards their bed, leaving different articles of clothing behind them. And for the first time, they didn’t even bother closing the curtain.

A few hours later, everything was picked up, Kurt and Blaine were dressed again, and they had gone out to get dinner at a nearby diner. Both of them were still giddy with the idea that they were really going to be planning their wedding and actually getting married soon. 

In the middle of the sidewalk on their way back to their apartment, Blaine stopped and looked over at Kurt. 

“What?” Kurt said, noticing the change in Blaine’s behavior. “You’re not having second thoughts on any of this, right?”

“No,” Blaine said, quick to reassure his fiancé. “Not that at all. I just can’t wait to be able to call you my husband.”

Kurt smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “And I can’t wait to call you mine. This might just be the best summer.”


	2. The Semester Ends

It didn’t take long before a good many of the Rachel touches were gone from the apartment and replaced by changes that Blaine made in order to make the loft feel more like his apartment with his fiancé. The curtains that separated Rachel’s “room” from the rest of the apartment were taken down and a desk space was set up for Blaine there along with a piano. Although the pictures with Rachel still existed, they had their own corner of a shelf while pictures of Kurt with Blaine popped up in their places. 

About a week after leaving, Kurt got a phone call from Rachel that she and her dads had made it to her new apartment out in California. 

“Well,” Kurt said to Blaine after hanging up the phone, “she’s officially in California with her own apartment.”

Blaine grinned mischievously. “And we’re officially in our apartment in New York.”

About a month after Blaine had officially moved in and Rachel had officially moved out, everything about the apartment said “Kurt and Blaine.” Even the furniture had been moved around some. To them, it looked better in the new spots, especially after taking down the curtains for Rachel’s “room.” 

A new activity that both men found oddly enjoyable since being able to purchase another desk and rearranging furniture was being able to sit at their desks next to each other while they studied for their upcoming finals. While Blaine was studying for Combat class, Kurt was studying for his acting class. They had been quietly studying when Blaine asked if Kurt wanted to take a break.

“You know what we should do,” Blaine said as he and Kurt refilled their drinks and moved around the kitchen looking for studying snacks.

“What?” Kurt asked inquisitively.

“We should go out. Like on a date to celebrate the end of the semester.”

Kurt agreed, chuckling. “Yeah, we should.” In Kurt’s opinion, they hadn’t been able to go out nearly as much as he would have liked to as the semester drew to a close. Both of them had become increasingly more tied up in school things that date night had been pushed aside. “Right after finals. Our last finals are at the same time. We’ll leave together and go out. Maybe catch a play?”

Blaine smiled. “That sounds perfect actually. Maybe we can finally set a date for—”

“The wedding?” Kurt interrupted, smiling. “Yeah. We can do that.”

“After finals?”

“Immediately after finals.”

When finals week arrived, Kurt and Blaine charged through confidently. It was the last day of finals, and Blaine, who was taking a final for Combat class finished quickly and made his way over to the classroom he knew Kurt was in taking his final for his acting class. No more than five minutes after Blaine arrived, Kurt walked out. They smiled at each other, but didn’t say anything so they wouldn’t disturb anyone taking finals in the classrooms around them. They cheered, however, the second they walked outside.

“So, you planned this? Where are we off to?” Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. In his hand were tickets to see Hamilton. “Here you go.” 

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “How the hell did you manage to get those? We just decided to go out last week!”

Blaine laughed. “That’s just what you think. I may have had this planned for a while now. So, the show starts at 8. We’re eating dinner at Sardi’s. And it’s a good thing we both got out early. That gives us time to make it to the restaurant before our reservation without having to rush.”

They chose to walk to the restaurant and chatted about their finals. They both thought that they were all relatively easy and were confident about their grades. They talked about how it was a nice day in New York, and the perfect beginning to their summer break. They shared their mutual excitement to go see Hamilton. And before either man knew it, they were standing outside of Sardi’s just in time for their dinner reservation.

“So, um,” Kurt began. “I’ve been thinking. And what about Labor Day weekend?”

“What about it?” Blaine asked, confused. 

Kurt smiled. “For our wedding. I don’t think we would need that long to plan it. Neither of us have classes on Friday next semester so we could use the long weekend for a short honeymoon. All of our friends and family would be able to come that weekend.”

“So you’re saying get married on the Friday before Labor Day and take Saturday, Sunday, Monday to go on a short honeymoon?”

“Well, yeah,” Kurt nodded. “And we have evening classes on Tuesday, so we wouldn’t have to be back by Tuesday morning. Just Tuesday evening. What do you think?”

Blaine stared contemplatively at his drink for a moment. Just long enough to make Kurt doubt his suggestion. Right when Kurt was about to say to forget it, Blaine broke out into a huge grin. “That sounds perfect! Are you sure we won’t need that long?”

Kurt’s expression went from one of disappointment to elated. “No,” he said excitedly. “I really don’t.”

“Then let’s do it. We’re getting married the Friday before Labor Day.”

With the date finally set, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the rest of their meal with giddy expressions. They made their way over to the theatre after eating and enjoyed the wonderful show that they had been dying to see. 

After the show, they took a cab back to their apartment. While sitting in the back seat of the taxi, Kurt reached over and took Blaine’s hand. “I can’t wait to be married to you,” he said softly, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I know the feeling,” Blaine said back. “Labor Day weekend, here we come. You know who probably would be excited to hear that we set a date?”

Kurt chuckled. “I’ll call him later.”


	3. The Concerned Dad

“Hey kid. You’re up early,” Burt said when he answered the phone a few mornings later.

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah. Guess I’m just used to getting up for school.” He cringed at how cliché that line was and immediately knew his father wasn’t going to buy it.

“Uh huh,” Burt responded. “Why don’t you really tell me why you’re up at seven thirty on a Saturday morning?”

Kurt hung his head in defeat. “How’d you know?”

“It started somewhere around you being awake enough to call me at seven thirty and suspicions were confirmed when you fed me the cheesy line about school. Is everything okay with you and Blaine?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt answered. “Actually, everything is more than fine. We set a date.”

Burt was silent for a minute. “For the wedding?” he finally asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, when is it?”

Kurt took a deep breath. “The Friday before Labor Day. This September.”

“Wow. That soon, huh?”

“Well, it’s not that soon. We have been engaged for over a year. We’re going to look a venues this week,” Kurt said, excitedly.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Kurt? You guys have also only been back together for a little over a year.”

“I’m more than ready for this. I’m the one who said this Labor Day. I’m the one who said we don’t need to take forever to plan this out.”

“What about Blaine? Is he ready for this kind of commitment? Something changes when you get married.”

Kurt was starting to get annoyed. “Why can’t you just be happy and excited? I know what you’re implying, Dad, and if I’ve moved on from that, you should.”

Burt sighed. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, Kurt. I hope Blaine would never hurt you again, but you can’t blame me for being cautious. You’re my son.”

“And I’m happy. That should be the only thing that matters to you. I know what Blaine did. In great detail, actually. We sat down and had an adult conversation about it before we even got back together. I know how he regretted it the moment it happened. I know how sick he felt for months after. I know how the guilt about the whole thing ate him. I know how it was partially my own fault. And both of us have decided that we can’t do anything about what happened but we can both forgive each other and move on. We both want to get married to each other this year. And I hoped that my own father would have been a little more happy about this.”

“I am happy, Kurt. I’m sorry I even brought it up,” Burt said, resigned. 

“I was excited enough to get up and call you at seven thirty, remember?” Kurt looked over and saw Blaine enter the room with a concerned look on his face. “Look, I got to go. Blaine’s awake now and we’re going to go check out a couple of the venues today. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Kurt. I love you, kid. And tell Blaine I said hi.”

“Love you too, Dad. And I will. Bye.”

Kurt pressed the button to end the call and looked over at Blaine who had sat down on the sofa while Kurt finished his call.

“That didn’t sound like it went as planned,” Blaine said as Kurt walked over the sofa and sat down next to his fiancé. 

“That was an understatement. He started out asking if I was ready for this and then went on to ask if you were ready for ‘this kind of commitment.’ No congratulations. Just being cautious about letting me marry you,” Kurt said.

“Oh. I heard you talking about what we talked about before we got back together. Is that why he’s hesitant?” Blaine sounded so small and timid. 

Kurt reached over and intertwined his fingers with Blaine’s to offer the younger man some physical reassurance. “Yeah. But I told him off. No need to get all guilty again.”

The two young men sat in silence for just a moment or so. When Blaine spoke up after the silence, he sounded much more confident than he had just minutes before. “You know, we are ready. We’ve been ready for some time. Your Dad is just looking out for you, and I get that. I hope when we have kids some day that we’re just as protective and loving as your dad. Yeah, it hurts that he doesn’t quite trust me yet, but would we trust our kid with someone who had cheated on them?”

Kurt laughed. “You’re right. Probably not.”

“See, once he sees just how serious I am about this and how committed to you that I am, he’ll trust me again. Me moving out probably didn’t help him trusting me.”

“But you’re back here now, and that’s what matters.”

“Exactly,” Blaine agreed, smiling. “Now let’s go get dressed, we have venues to look at because you and I are getting married in September.”

Once dressed, the men sat down with a computer and began researching some venues, especially the ones they had already called and scheduled a time to go see them. They wrote down questions they had for each one and went off towards Manhattan. 

They looked at a couple of the venues in Manhattan that they had both really liked online, asked a few questions, and made sure to ask if they were available on the Friday before Labor Day. A few of them were crossed off simply because they weren’t available. After visiting the venues in Manhattan, the boys worked their way back to Brooklyn, visiting a few of the venues there. Again, the list was narrowed down even further. 

In fact, the list was narrowed down to two: Kurt’s favorite, a gorgeous indoor/outdoor venue in Manhattan and Blaine’s favorite, an incredible indoor venue in Brooklyn.


	4. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. My computer died so I had to wait for it to be replaced.

Kurt and Blaine’s main topic of discussion in the days to come was the venue. Both venues had exactly what they wanted. Both venues were beautiful. They simply couldn’t decide between the two. Blaine really loved the venue in Brooklyn. It could handle more guests, and just based on their preliminary lists, they were already at the limit of the venue that Kurt wanted. Kurt’s choice of venue may have been smaller, but he loved the fact that it was an indoor/outdoor venue. They could even separate the ceremony from the reception if they wanted to by having one indoors and one outdoors.

“But what if it rains, Kurt? Then what do we do?” Blaine argued during one of their many discussions on the topic. 

“Then we have the whole thing inside,” Kurt responded as if it was obvious.

The discussion could have very well continued on with price, number of guests, and the time they had to be out of there, but they were interrupted with a knock on the door. 

Kurt walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole only to find his dad standing on the other side. He swung open the door and stepped aside, letting his father into the loft. “Dad! What are you doing here?”

Burt held out his arms, letting Kurt walk into them, so that he could embrace his son. “Can’t a dad just go visit his son and future son-in-law whenever he wants to?”

“Well, sure, but it’s a little surprising when you live in Ohio and we live in New York.”

Burt sighed. “I didn’t like how we left things, Kurt, and I thought it would be best to work this out face-to-face instead of on the phone.”

“What’s there to work out? You don’t trust my judgement or my fiance.” 

“If I could just interrupt,” Blaine said, stepping into the conversation. “Burt, how about you come sit down and we can talk about this? Maybe I can help ease your mind about all of this.”

All three men walked over to the living room area and sat down. Burt took a seat in one of the chairs while Blaine and Kurt sat beside each other on the sofa, hands intertwined. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Burt began. “Sometimes, I forget that you’re an adult now, that you’re capable of making decisions like these. To me, you’ll always be that boy I had tea parties with out in the backyard.”

“Dad, I accept your apology, but you have to see it from my perspective,” Kurt pleaded. “You asked if I was sure that I was ready for this and if Blaine was ready to commit. That hurt.”

“I understand that.”

Blaine looked Burt square in the eyes. “Is there anything at all that you want to ask me that would help ease your mind about this? You and Kurt have such a great relationship, and I would hate to see that relationship damaged because of some stupid mistake that I made during high school.”

“Why did you move out?” Burt began. He had a lot of questions for Blaine, and for Kurt for that matter, and since he had the opportunity to ask, he was going to take it. 

“We weren’t ready to live together at that time. We were fighting because we were stressed. I was taking over Kurt’s space. There were way too many people in the loft at the time. We needed time to get used to each other in New York. I needed time to get used to being in New York. There were a lot of factors,” Blaine answered honestly.

Burt nodded, accepting that answer. “And you’re ready to live together now?”

Kurt smiled. “Yes, we both talked it over before he moved back in. We sat down and had an adult conversation about this. Weighed the pros and cons.”

“Did you get tested before sleeping with Kurt again?” Burt asked, diving right into embarrassing questions.

“Dad!” Kurt shouted. “I don’t think that’s any of your--”

“It’s okay, Kurt. If it helps ease his mind about us, then I’m okay answering,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand to help calm him down. “I agree with Kurt that it’s kind of a private matter, but yes. I did. We both got tested recently, actually, and we’re both perfectly clean.”

“Well, good,” Burt said, nodding once more. 

“I will tell you it is very awkward to be tested when still living in Lima. Especially when your nurse at the clinic winds up being Carole,” Blaine revealed.

Kurt’s jaw dropped and Burt started laughing. 

“Carole was your nurse?” Kurt said, shocked. 

Blaine just nodded before turning back to Burt. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. And don’t feel pressured to answer this, but I, as his father,” Burt said, pointing to Kurt, “want to know. Why did you cheat on him?”

“It was hard on me when Kurt left,” Blaine answered, sadly. “It started out okay, but when Kurt started working at Vogue and we started talking less and less, it took a toll on me. You know my home life it’s exactly sunshine and rainbows. My dad made things tense at home most of the time. I was depressed. Then Kurt hung up one day without saying ‘I love you.’ And he wasn’t responding to text messages. I thought we were on our way to breaking up anyway. I was lonely, and this guy messaged me online and asked if I wanted to hang out. One thing led to another, and I wound up sleeping with the guy. I regretted it immediately, and flew out here to tell Kurt.”

“Dad, we were both responsible in some way,” Kurt said, hoping this whole discussion would help his father to trust him and Blaine. “Yes, what happened wasn’t right, but I did play a part in it. I practically ignored him.” 

“Burt, we talked about what happened in great detail,” Blaine said, speaking up once more. “We laid it all out on the table and started with a clean slate. We both know that we’re ready for this next step, and we just want your trust.”

Burt looked down at the table where images of the two venues were scattered all across the table. “Looks like you guys are trying to decide between two different places?”

“Yeah, one is in Manhattan and one is in Brooklyn,” Kurt answered, smiling because he knew that this was Burt’s way of accepting what the boys had said and making an effort to show that he was excited about the wedding. “One is my favorite and one is Blaine’s favorite. And we’re having some trouble deciding between the two.”

Burt picked up two pictures, which were obviously each of the different venues. “If you want my opinion, I like this one better,” he said, showing Kurt and Blaine a picture of one of the venues. “It seems bigger, and knowing you two, the wedding will be packed.”

Blaine smiled triumphantly. “I win.”

Burt laughed. “I take it this was your favorite, Blaine?”

“Yep! And I was going to win anyway. It is bigger. Kurt’s favorite has a limit of 50 guests. That one,” he said, pointing to the picture in Burt’s hand of his favorite, “can have 150.” 

Kurt laughed. “Fine! I concede. And I’ll go call. Then we can go do something with Dad since he’s in town.”


	5. The Celebration

Just as Kurt walked stepped out to call the venue, Burt looked over at Blaine. “Sorry I put you through that, kid. I was just trying to protect my son.”

Blaine nodded. “I understand that. But he’s pretty tough. Ever since he was beaten in an alley, he’s committed himself to being more fit, more muscular. He is undoubtedly stronger than I am now, and I used to box. And Burt, he doesn’t need to be protected from me.”

“I guess I just still picture you guys as kids sometimes. Not adults living on your own in New York City.”

“Can I be honest with you, Burt?” Blaine waited for Burt to nod before continuing. “After your phone call the other day, Kurt was really upset. He had been really looking forward to telling you that we had set a date for the wedding and were going venue hunting because you have always been happy for him, even when I proposed when you had told me to wait. We’ve been engaged for over a year and are just now starting to plan our wedding. We’ve been 100% committed to each other for over a year, and you didn’t trust him or me about this. Now, not trusting me I can understand to a point. But has Kurt ever given you a reason not to trust him?”

Burt sat quietly for a moment. “No. The kid has never given me a reason. And I am happy for you both. And thanks for answering those questions for me. I know that wasn’t easy.”

“I did for you what I would want someone to do for me whenever Kurt and I have a son or daughter. That’s the only reason I was okay with answering those questions. I was picturing myself in your shoes.”

Burt smiled. “So there will be kids?”

BLaine laughed. “Yes, Burt. There will be kids. Just not until we’re financially stable enough for kids. Married? We can handle that now.”

It was just then that Kurt re-entered the room. “What did I miss?” he asked when he noticed the grins on both his fiance’s face and his father’s face. 

“Just reassuring your dad that there will be kids in the future,” Blaine casually said. 

“Oh,” Kurt nodded. “Yeah, that’s not even a question,” he said, looking at his father. “And speaking about kids and their fathers, I know Father’s Day is coming up, so what do you say we go out to eat, maybe catch a show, go to the park?”

Burt didn’t hesitate in answering. “Okay. But I pick the show.”

Blaine quickly pulled up the Broadway website and passed the laptop over to Burt. “Here you go.”

While Burt recognized several of the shows on the website (thanks to having Kurt in the house for 18 years) Burt ended up picking Charlie and The Chocolate Factory because it had been his favorite book as a child. Blaine quickly purchased the tickets and out the door they went.

They stopped at a diner for a quick lunch. Burt had thoroughly enjoyed the diner on this previous visits to New York, which is why Kurt picked it. They enjoyed their meals before heading off in the direction of Central Park, given that there were hours before the show started. 

They meandered through a small section of Central Park, letting Burt stop and take picture after picture. The few ties Burt had come out to New York, he hadn’t really had time to go sightseeing. The first time he had come out was to help Kurt with his things in his apartment. The second time was Christmas. The third time Kurt had been in the hospital. This was really the first time Burt got to see some of the sights around New York City. 

As the evening drew closer, they stopped at a concession stand for a quick bite to eat before heading down Broadway towards the theatre. 

The doors opened and they quickly found their seats. Even Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the show immensely despite it not being one of their favorites. Burt, though, loved every single minute of the show. Kurt found it amusing that his father wouldn’t shut up about it on the way back to the apartment. 

“Glad you enjoyed it, Dad,” Kurt said, interrupting his father. “Now, I hope you didn’t waste your money on a hotel because you are staying with us. We have an office with a guest bed in it now.”

Burt chuckled. “I’ve been here enough to know that now. Thanks, boys. This has been the best Father’s Day.”

“When do you have to go back to Ohio?” Blaine asked as he and Kurt made sure that the guest bed was made up. 

“Unfortunately,” Burt said, taking the pillowcase out of Kurt’s hand and putting it on the pillow himself,” I have to go back tomorrow. But it’s been fun today, and I’m glad we could patch things up.”

Kurt’s demeanor changed at hearing that his father would be returning to Ohio the following day. “Are you sure you have to go back tomorrow?” He hated that he sounded like a small child again, but if there was one thing he missed about Ohio, it was his family.

“Yeah. Carole and I are going to go visit some of her family this weekend,” Burt answered. “But you two better keep me informed about these wedding plans. And Carole and I will definitely be back in September if not before then.”


	6. The Break

“So we should really talk about wedding party,” Blaine said one morning as he and Kurt were making breakfast. 

“Okay,” Kurt said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “What are your ideas?”

“Well,” Blaine paused, thinking for a moment, “I like the idea of a smaller wedding party. Just a few people standing up there for me, and a few for you. What about you?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Kurt sat down at the table and began eating his breakfast.

Blaine sat down across from Kurt. “I just don’t know who I’d want to be best man. I know I said I wanted Sam, but Cooper hasn’t been a complete ass lately, and he is my brother.”

“You should go with Sam. You’re still closer with Sam than you are Cooper. But still have Cooper stand up there with you. If you choose him to be best man, he’ll be allowed to make a speech.”

Blaine chuckled. “He might do it anyway.”

“Yes,” Kurt said chuckling along with Blaine. “But he wouldn’t have explicit permission. My problem is who I’m going to have as my best man. It was always going to be Finn.”

Blaine smiled sadly. “I know.”

“I mean, my dad could do it. Or maybe Elliot. But it wouldn’t be the same. I just wish he could be there in some way.”

“Maybe we could figure out a way to include him in the ceremony in some way. But between your dad and Elliot, that’s completely up to you. If you want my opinion, I’ll be glad to give it to you.”

“Please.”

“You should ask your dad. Ask Elliot to officiate. Your dad has always supported you in everything. He’d be thrilled to get to support you in this.”

“I didn’t think about asking Elliot to officiate. That’s perfect, Blaine! See, this is why I love you.”

Blaine laughed. “I knew there had to be some reason,” he joked. 

Days went by, and the wedding planning continued. It wasn’t until Kurt and Blaine felt like they were buried underneath decisions on colors, flowers, table arrangements, and other things of the sort, that they had to take a step back and take a break. The stress of everything was finally getting to them, and in order to keep peace in their house, Kurt stepped in and made an easy decision to rent a car and take off for the weekend.

They headed upstate to get out of the hustle and bustle of the city. Their quiet surroundings eased their minds to where decisions like what colors they wanted and what centerpieces they wanted seemed minute. 

They found a quaint and quiet little restaurant their last evening in Upstate New York. They had a nice date night at this restaurant. 

“This is nice,” Blaine said, as he and Kurt shared a slice of cheesecake.

“It is,” Kurt agreed. “We should come up here more often. Are you ready to tackle the rest of the wedding planning?”

Blaine smiled softly. “I am. Not too much longer now before we’re finally married.”

“It’s not.”

Just then their server appeared with their bill. She was a younger woman, mid-twenties, somewhat on the short side with long blonde hair. She reminded them of a shorter version of Brittany, minus the off-the-wall comments. “I couldn’t help but overhear, congratulations on the upcoming wedding.”

“Thank you,” Blaine responded. 

“Trust me, all the stress of wedding planning goes away once your wedding actually happens. None of the details mattered to me or to my wife once we were standing up there.”

“Well, thanks,” Kurt said smiling. “We’ll keep that in mind.”


	7. The Best Men

Wedding planning was going swimmingly after Kurt and Blaine got back from their trip upstate. Final decisions were being made and Kurt and Blaine’s excitement grew with each decision. Their venue was booked, their caterer was booked, entertainment was lined up. Their decorations were picked out and bought. Almost everything was done. All they had left to do was inform their wedding party that they were, in fact, the wedding part. 

While most people let their wedding party know pretty early, Kurt and Blaine really wanted to see their faces when they asked, and most of their friends and family lived in Ohio. In fact, only one member of the wedding party lived in New York.

“So, the high school sweethearts taking New York by storm. Long time, no see,” Elliot said as he opened the door to his apartment.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt answered as he and Blaine walked into the apartment. “We’ve been kind of busy.”

Elliot chuckled. “I know. I got that save the date you guys sent out about a month or so ago. How’s wedding planning coming along?”

“It’s coming along pretty well,” Blaine answered, smiling. 

“Yeah, pretty much everything is ready to go except for just a few things,” Kurt said, “or rather people.”

“I’m guessing that I’m one of the people you needed to talk to,” Elliot said, smiling knowingly.

Kurt smiled at his friend. “Yeah. You are. We’d like it if you officiated.”

Elliot pulled both of his friends in for a hug. “I’d be honored.”

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were headed to Ohio. The first one they wanted to speak to was Sam. They waited at the Lima Bean for their old friend to walk in when he got off of work. 

“What’s up guys?” Sam said as walked in and enthusiastically made his way over to his friends. “How’s New York? Still smells?”

“It does,” Blaine said, laughing as he stood up to embrace his best friend. “But it’s great. How’s everything here?”

“Quiet,” Sam said, laughing as well. “What brings you guys back to Ohio, though? I figured I wouldn’t see you guys until your wedding.”

Kurt stood, wanting to leave Blaine to ask his best friend alone. “I’m going to grab some more coffee.”

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing and waited until Kurt left before answering Sam’s question. “Well, there’s something I need from you in order for me to get married.”

“What is it, bro?” Sam asked, confused.

Blaine chuckled. “I need you to be my best man. Granted, that may mean putting up with Cooper since he’s going to be in the wedding party, too, but you’re the one I want standing directly beside me while I marry Kurt.”

“Of course, dude. Do I have to wear a certain thing or do something?”

“You’d make a speech at the reception and while we’re here in town we’ll get your suit sorted out.”

“So you’re going to have me and Cooper. Who’s Kurt going to have up there?”

“Burt and Mercedes. But don’t say anything. You’re the first one we’ve talked to.”

“You have my word.”

Later that evening at the Hummel house, Kurt asked his father. Blaine was up in the shower and Carole had gone out to pick up some groceries that she needed to fix dinner leaving Kurt and Burt alone in the living room.

“So how’s the planning coming, kid?” Burt asked, muting the television.

“It’s coming great. We’ve almost got everything done,” Kurt answered.

“Oh really?” Burt asked, eyebrow raised. “What else do you have to do?”

Kurt smiled at his father. “Ask you to be my best man.”

Burt’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, what?”

“You’ve supported me through everything. It only makes sense that I’d want you up there beside me.”

“You got it,” Burt replied, a teary smile on his face. “Now what kind of craziness are you going to put me in?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story will also be posted on my Tumblr, iliketowriteklaine. Follow me there for more stories! :)


End file.
